This invention relates to a profiled bottom bag with a carrying handle, made of paper, plastic foil or a similar foldable material, with at least one of the two profiled bottoms being provided at its outside with a handle-forming strip of essentially the length of the bottom, which extends in the longitudinal direction of the bottom on both sides of a central line of symmetry, said handle-forming strip encompassing the end-connecting areas of essentially the width of the bottom and a handle section which extends between said connecting areas and, in contrast to said connecting areas, becomes narrower.
With known profiled bags, in particular crossed bottom or gusseted bags, made of paper, plastic sheet or a similar foldable material, the affixing of the separate handle-forming strips, if necessary, in combination with an outer bottom cover which is provided with the outside contour of the profiled bottom, involves comparatively high manufacturing and material costs and/or the handle strips are suitable only for carrying small loads, because of technically inadequate materials or bonding.